I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE YOU
by Always13SUJU
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja..


**I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE YOU**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun(n) – Lee Sungmin(y)**

**Genre: Friendship – Romance**

**Warning/GS/TYPO(S)**

**Cerita ini diadaptasi dari komik I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE YOU karya Yamanaka Rico**

"Siswi-siswi kelas I sekarang cantik-cantik ya?"

"iya, terutama heechullie dari kelas I-D. Impian semua namja tuh."

"Tapi…yang kuincar adalah yang rambutnya panjang sebahu. Tentu saja berbody yahud."

"Lihat deh edisi kali ini ada artis XXX dan YYY, pakai baju renang!"

"Waaah mau lihat dong!"

**-Sungmin POV-**

Kenapa… kenapa namja-namja dikelasku seperti ini?

Level otak mereka serendah ini? MENYEBALKAN!

"Hei ming, kau suka sekali ya sama kyuhyun evil itu?" tanya eunhyuk –Lee Hyukjae- dia memang suka bicara seenaknya.

"Sudah 2 tahun kan! Sudah tembak saja dia." Tambah ryeowook –Kim Ryeowook-

Eunhyuk dan ryeowook adalah sahabatku semenjak kecil, rumah kami juga berdekatan. Jadi tidak heran mereka tahu rahasiaku. Termasuk perasaanku pada cho kyuhyun. Namja tampan teman sekelasku yang sedikit mesum juga evil -_-

"Mana bisa segampang itu…" aku menjawab dengan malas.

"Hari ini saja.. eottokhae?" saran eunhyuk.

"nde, sebagai kenang-kenangan merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-17"

Mereka ini meledekku ya?

"YAK! Kalau ditolak bisa jadi ulang tahun memalukan tak terlupakan seumur hidup" tentu aku menolak.

"Mwoya min? Hari ini kau ulang tahun?" tiba-tiba kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Geurae, ini untukmu saja. Aku sudah nggak butuh." Lalu dia menyerahkan majalah padaku.

"MAJALAH COWOK?! AKU NGGAK BUTUH" aku berteriak didepannya.

"MEMANGNYA KAU BUTUH APA?" dia balas berteriak. Ukhh menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja mesum seperti kyuhyun..

"Sabar, sabar.. hari ini kalian yang rukun ya!" eunhyuk menggenggam tangan kami dan menyatukannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku seperti kesetrum.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah usai, aku berniat kembali ketempat dudukku tapi kenapa kyuhyun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan kami..

"Ya kyuhyun-ah lepaskan."

"MWO? Kau yang lepaskan."

"Apa katamu?! Kan kamu yang pegang tanganku…"

Eeehh kenapa tangan kami tidak bisa lepas!

"Jadi gimana nih?" tanyanya seram.

TUHAN…

HARI INI ULANG TAHUNKU KAN?

KENAPA BEGINI…?

Akhirnya kami duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Dalam keadaan begini dia pasti tahu aku gugup. Tanganku keringatan… aku melirik kearahnya.

DIA MARAH! SERAMNYAAAA

"Nggak usah kesal begitu.." aku berbisik padanya.

"Kamu…nggak tahu ya betapa merepotkannya keadaan seperti ini"

"Cih.. dasar namja berjiwa kerdil"

"Kalau begitu… Kajja kita keluar kelas sebentar min" bisiknya dengan nada bicara yang menyeramkan. Perasaanku nggak enak.

"eoddiseo?"

"Aku mau ke toilet"

WHAT!

NAMJA YANG KUSUKA MENGAJAKKU KE TOILET?!

"Palli kyuhyun-ah"

"Ah bawel min! Kau nggak mau ke toilet?"

"ANIYA, aku bisa tahan!"

Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya seperti itu.

Apa ini ujian untukku?

"Junho-ya, gantikan aku piket ya." Kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Kim junho dan Kim taeyeon, sepertinya taeyeon menyuruh junho menggantikan tugas piketnya.

Dasar yeoja culas!

"Tapi aku ada kegiatan klub" terlihat junho menolak permintaan taeyeon.

"Sudah gantikan saja!" taeyeon terus memaksa junho.

GREP

Kyuhyun menarikku kea rah mereka.

"Lakukan saja sendiri"

"a-aah kyu-kyuhyun-ah…" taeyeon terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan kami.

"Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu cho kyuhyun"

"Nggak ada hubungannya dengan junho juga kan?"

Aku bisa melihat taeyeon yang kesal karena perkataan kyu.

"Junho-ya, sana cepat pergi ke klub"

"aa-aah gomawo kyuhyun-ah"

"Dasar kyuhyun jelek!" rupanya taeyeon masih tidak terima dan mengejek kyuhyun, lalu bergegas masuk kekelasnya.

"MWO?"

"Kyu.. waktu kelas 1 kau suka taeyeon kan?"

"Mwo? K-kau.." kyuhyun terlihat gugup, berarti benar.

"Waktu semuanya sibuk menyiapkan festival budaya, taeyeon mengeluh capek dan namja dikelas terlihat berebut untuk menggantikan tugas taeyeon. Tapi hanya kau yang berkata untuk mengerjakan sendiri karena semuanya sama-sama capek. Waktu itu… kukira kyu namja yang kikuk. Karena bisa-bisanya menegur yeoja yang ditaksir"

"Aku memang namja kikuk kok, tapi… aku lebih tidak suka melihat orang disudutkan seperti tadi."

"Hmm kurasa itulah sisi dari kyu yang pabo. Nggak mau memanjakan yeoja. Nggak jelek juga kok."

Itulah hal kusuka dari kyuhyun…

"Heh min.."

"Hmm"

"Puji lagi dong"

"Kok kau jadi besar kepala!"

Hei kyuhyun-ah..

Sebenarnya sejak saat itu..

Aku..

Selalu mengamatimu lho..!

"Lalu? Sekarang mesti gimana nih?"

"Mesti gimana?" pertanyaan kyuhyun membuatku bingung.

"Mau pulang ke rumah siapa?! Rumahmu?"

"Ah rumahku…."

Biar kubayangkan apa yang terjadi begitu kami sampai di rumah. Appaku kan galak. Bisa-bisa dia memutuskan tangan kyu dengan golok.

"ANDWAE! Kau bakal digolok appaku"

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahku."

"MWO?! Kau kan tinggal sendiri kyu? Bukankan orangtuamu di luar negeri?!"

"Aku sudah biasa kok" jawabnya santai.

"Ca-cakkaman.. itu kan bahaya!" tolakku.

"Lalu dimana?"

"a-aku..tau tempat yang bagus."

"Min"

"Hm"

"KENAPA KE TAMAN? KAU INGIN BERMALAM DISINI?"

"Habiiis nggak ada tempat lain kyu"

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terima. Lihat saja wajah tampannya yang menyeramkan itu.

"Apa boleh buat, kita nggak bisa menjelaskan keadaan ini kan!"

"Tapi kenapa disini…"

"Wah yeobo.. ada sepasang kekasih bertengkar sambil bergenggaman tangan" ternyata ada pasangan kakek-nenek yang melihat kami bertengkar.

Setelah perginya pasangan kakek-nenek itu dari taman, kami duduk dibangku panjang yang ada di taman itu.

"Untung lagi nggak dingin" kyuhyun terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari plastik putih yang dia bawa.

"Apa tuh? Kyu beli cake? Ternyata kyu suka makanan manis ya.."

"Aniya! Ini…. Hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

EH?

"Yah..memang Cuma sepotong saja, tadi beli waktu kita di minimarket.."

Kok aku nggak sadar yaaa?

"eotte min? ideku bagus kan?"

"Hiks.."

Kenapa kyuhyun…merayakan ulang tahunku?

Aduh celaka… eottokhae… aku seneng banget!

"Wae min? Kok nangis?" kyuhyun terlihat panik.

"Kyu~ gomawo…"

"Hmm"

Aku pikir…

Ini hadiah ulang tahunku dari langit…

Eng…

Aku merasa silau..

Sepertinya sudah pagi.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

HIIIYAAAAA

AKU LUPA TIDUR DI TAMAN DENGAN KYU!

Begitu aku bangun, aku ada di pangkuan kyuhyun.

"Mi-Mianhae kyu.."

Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku malu sekali!

"Yaa hari ini kita ke sekolah?"

"Ya Min kenapa kau menjauh? Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Habis..kemarin aku nggak mandi.." jawabku malu.

"Nggak mandi sehari atau 2 hari nggak bikin mati kok."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Dia betul-betul tak tertarik kepadaku ya?!

"Lagipula rambutmu masih wangi kok."

"Eh..?"  
"Gyaaaaaa! Tadi aku ngomong apa sih?! Aku salah ngomong kan?!" kyu berteriak panik di depan wajahku, sepertinya dia malu.

Dia masih menggumamkan "Lupakan omonganku tadi!" berkali-kali sambil memukulkan kepalanya di tiang listrik dekat kami.

Seharian bersama kyuhyun…

Rasanya…

Membuatku lebih suka lagi padanya.

"HUAHM…"

"Kyuhyun nggak tidur ya? Apa gara-gara aku tidur dipangkuanmu?" aku jadi merasa tak enak.

"Aniya. Mana bisa aku tidur dengan yeoja disampingku."

Jangan-jangan…

Dia…

Menganggapku yeoja?

"Ah begini kyu. Sebenarnya aku…"

"Minnie?" ah itu eunhyuk. Dia datang bersama donghae, teman sekelas kami juga sahabat kyuhyun.

"Kalian masih bergenggaman?"

"Nee"

"Kau nggak diapa-apakan olehnya kan min?" Tanya eunhyuk curiga.

"YA apa maksudmu hyuk?" kyuhyun terlihat sebal karena pertanyaan eunhyuk.

"Hei kalian bermalam dimana? Ngapain saja semalam?" donghae yang polos sepertinya teracuni gara-gara dekat dengan eunhyuk. Apa-apaan kata-katanya itu?!

"Bawel ah! Ini bukan kemauanku tahu."

DEG

Iya ya..

Mungkin saja kyuhyun menyukai orang lain.

Aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri…

GREP

"Huaaaa"

"Ayo ke rumah sakit"

"Hah?"

"Mereka pasti bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan kita."

"Kenapa mendadak bilang begitu?"

"Kalau begini terus, kyuhyun keberatan kan? Harusnya sejak kemarin kita ke rumah sakit! Hiks.."

"Kenapa… kau menangis?"

Benci…

Siapa yang ku benci?

Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari perasaanku?

Atau aku yang tak pernah bisa bersikap jujur?

Tapi…

Selama 2 tahun ini…

Aku menyukainya.

"Kyuhyun… aku suka kamu."

Ah.. genggaman tangan kami tiba-tiba terlepas.

Hadiah ini sudah usai…

Aku segera berbalik meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang yang kukenali menggenggam tanganku. Yaa karena sejak kemarin aku tak melepas genggaman tangan ini. Kyuhyun..

"Kau mau menarik kata-katamu?"

Dia membalik tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Kuperingatkan ya, Cuma aku yang boleh menggenggam tanganmu."

"Kyu.. hiks hiks…"

"Cih, kau ini cengeng ya" kyuhyun tersenyum manis di hadapanku.

Hadiah yang kuinginkan…

Selama ini…

Kini ada di genggaman tanganku.

**END**

**Gomawo yang udah mau baca, ini fanfic pertama saya.**

**Karena bingung mau bikin fanfic apa, jadilah saya terinspirasi dari komik ini.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih dan kalau boleh kritik dan sarannya ya.**


End file.
